Twinkle, Twinkle: The Crescent Moon Spell
by Moka Mint
Summary: After a near-death experience at the hands of a witch, Kagome and Sesshomaru fall victims to the creature's revenge spell… and an innocent wish made upon the first star. Months of displeasures and 'diseases' make Kagome suspicious (and his majesty confused) until… Wait! What is that bundle in the Miko's arms? And why does it smell slightly like Lord Sesshomaru?
1. Month 0: Witch's Spell

**Chapter 1: Month 0 (Witch's Spell)**

* * *

"Inuyasha! Time for lunch!" I called out, stirring the stew as Sango added some spices to flavor. We had set up camp a few ways west, after following a phony Naraku trail. Everyone decided to rest up and eat after fighting the ridiculous demon that had been leading us on. The battle had made some of us very tired (namely Shippo) so, after finding a small clearing, we decided it was time to eat. Shippo was asleep on the log we were on and Inuyasha had gone out to patrol a half hour before, leaving us to prepare the food.

"My, my," Miroku said, taking a seat beside Sango, "What beautiful housewives you'd make, ladies."

I rolled my eyes and daintily smiled at his remark, but a certain demon hunter took it seriously.

"Watch it monk, or you won't be having any," Sango said, giving him a cautioning look.

"Why Sango, I was only stating the truth," he sniffed the air, "And lunch smells delicious."

I smiled in response to his compliment.

"Thanks, Miroku. It's a recipe from home my mom used to make." I grabbed a bowl and served him, handing him a spoon. "Here, taste it."

He wasted no time in eating, making me and Sango laugh. I served her next, waiting for Inuyasha so I could serve myself.

"He is taking longer than usual." I mumbled, serving the now- awake Shippo. He yawned groggily as I handed him his bowl.

"Don't worry Kagome. He'll be here; after all, Inuyasha never misses lunch." Sango responded, calming me down.

"Well... I guess you're right, but I'll just call him again to make sure." She nodded and returned to her food. I turned to where Inuyasha had disappeared off to and began to call for him.

"Inuyasha! Time for-"

A bush over onto the side crashed as Inuyasha stood over it, now running to the campsite.

"Lunch, yeah, I know. Now gimme, woman."

I handed him a bowl as he sat down next to Shippo. I served myself and sat down as well, looking at Inuyasha. He was slurping the whole stew without using a spoon.

"So... What took you so long?" I asked, taking a sip of my stew.

"Feh. Caught Naraku's scent -"

"WHAT?!"

Everyone stood up, almost letting go of their bowl. We all stared at Inuyasha, who didn't seem at all worried.

"Relax, people. It was from some days ago. Who the heck knows where Naraku's now."

Everyone visibly calmed a bit, sitting back down. Inuyasha handed me his bowl.

"More."

I served him as he talked again.

"Although, we're going to need to follow it as fast as possible before it disappears. So eat fast people."

He then continued to slurp his stew.

* * *

"Are you sure the scent was coming this way, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, looking down at a sniffing Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have a keen sense of smell, ya know."

I sat down on a rock, looking at a pissed Inuyasha still sniffing the forest floor, and sighed. Even after a half hour Inuyasha couldn't find the scent. Sango relaxed against a tree, arms crossed in front, obviously bored. Shippo on the other hand, had found company in a caterpillar a few feet off. Unconsciously, I put my hand near my mouth and yawned. Last night's sleep wasn't exactly on a beautiful mattress.

Inuyasha stood up abruptly, hearing the yawn, and glared at me.

"Well sorry if you're bored, Kagome, but I'm actually doing something here unlike -"

He stopped and lifted his nose, finding something more important in the air. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I stood at attention, wondering what was up. Inuyasha faced us seriously.

"It's Naraku."

We reached the village where the stench of Naraku had disappeared to, but stood there in shock as we watched a beautiful late afternoon sky covering glowing green crops and a sparkling clear river. Nothing appeared to be amiss in this beautiful village.

"What?" Shippo said, interrupting our confused faces, "Isn't it supposed to be destroyed by now?"

Sango and I nodded silently, as Miroku spoke up.

"I don't feel any malevolent presence, Inuyasha."

"I swear his scent came from here." Inuyasha pouted, "I'm sure. It's got to be a trap or something."

I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't he accept it? Ever since the week began, he had somehow caught a cold and been wrong in many of the trails we had followed. I opened my mouth to say this, but Shippo beat me to it.

"Ha! Yeah right dog face! Your nose is still all wrong from your cold last week, but since you're such a retard you can't accept it!" He crossed his arms and looked at Inuyasha smugly. Who for the most part, wasn't taking it very well.

"Why you little -" Inuyasha said, sending a clawed hand his way.

Shippo squeaked and jumped onto my back, shielding himself from the angry half demon. Miroku acted fast as well, grabbing Inuyasha's forehead, halting him to a stop.

"Inuyasha, accept it. The cold damaged your sense of smell -"

"I said I'm fine dammit! I'm not freakin' sick anymore!"

"What do you think we should do, Kagome?" Sango asked, ignoring a yelling Inuyasha. I turned to her and looked over to the village, contemplating the situation.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go find out."

"Yeah," Sango agreed, nodding as well, "We can at least ask if they've seen anything strange or out of place lately."

Shippo jumped down from my back and placed himself onto my hands, turning to look up at me and smiling big. "Does this mean we'll be sleeping on beds tonight?"

I laughed at his eagerness.

"No, Shippo," I said, touching his nose, "Not if we don't have any business there."

Sango nodded and then pointed to a still shouting Inuyasha.

"Should we all go or should we leave a certain half-demon here?"

We all looked over at Inuyasha, who was currently stomping on the ground angrily. I shook my head tiredly. One word would calm him.

"Sit."

A purple light flashed from around his neck and sent him reeling towards the dirt floor. A muffled moan came from beneath the debris, until he somehow lifted himself off the dirt.

"God Kagome! Why do you always do that?!" He dusted himself off, scowling.

"Shut up and listen, Inuyasha." Sango said, and then turned to face Miroku and me. "So how should we..."

Miroku interrupted.

"Lady Kagome and I will enter the village and ask for information. After all, they would trust a priestess and a monk. As for Inuyasha and the rest, Sango, can you keep an eye on them?"

Sango hesitated for a moment but then nodded.

"So we're settled then. Lady Kagome, if you will." He extended his hand out towards the path that led to the village.

"Inuyasha, behave yourself," I said, turning to an upset half-demon sitting on the floor.

"Feh," He said, looking away and folding his arms.

* * *

"No, I haven't seen anything out of place lately. It's been a terrific time for crops!"

The young woman smiled big as she very happily agreed to answer our questions. The answer was quite the same after asking a handful of villagers. Nothing had ever been better.

Miroku and I both looked at each other and nodded.

"Well," I started, "Do you know of any other village that has been attacked or..."

The young woman shifted the laundry basket to her right and placed a finger on her chin, thinking.

"Well, ya know, there was a village a few days off from here where people had said there was a demon attack, but I'm not really sure if it was true or not. You know some of the women, making up drama." She giggled and held the basket with both of her hands now.

Miroku looked at me and exchanged a glance.

 _Oh no._

It was time for one of his dirty manipulative tricks.

"I say, young lady," He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it, making the young woman blush, "You really are very beautiful. Are all the women around here as blessed by god as you?"

She turned even redder and smiled, embarrassed.

"Oh, why thank you, monk, but I'm not really all that pretty..."

Miroku opened his mouth in astonishment as he let go of her hand. "Such a humble woman. I say, this town has been blessed by the skies..."

A few minutes later, Miroku had received a small hut for all of us to stay for a few days, and a free dinner.

* * *

"Kagome~ my head hurts..." Shippo waddled over to me, holding his head. The wooden floorboards creaked with every step he took. I concernedly put my book down besides the fire and placed my hand on his forehead, fearing he might be coming down with something. Warmness met my hand. He had a fever, like I had expected.

"Shippo, since when have you been feeling sick?"

He played with his fingers.

"...yesterday night..."

It was reasonable. The village was also coming down with the fever, so some of us were bound to start showing symptoms. I pouted, making him know I wasn't happy he hadn't told me when he had first started feeling sick. His huge fawn eyes looked down to the floor, ashamed. I smiled, and rummaged through my backpack.

"Don't worry, Shippo. I have some medicine from home. Although, I don't know if they'll be enough to treat you since we don't treat demons in the future." I handed him a small pill and some water, which he took quite excitedly. I turned to see Sango and Miroku, now concerned about them and their reactions to the infection going around.

"Sango, Miroku, How are you guys feeling?"

They looked at each other.

"Well, we're feeling fine but if you have any more of the medicine..."

"Of course," I said, smiling and reaching for more pills, "Here."

I handed them over to them as they took one each. I looked around after Sango and Miroku had taken their pills, looking for Inuyasha. He wasn't in the hut.

"He went out some time ago, Kagome."

I looked over at Sango, who sat looking at me in a concerned manner. I knew what she was thinking, but it couldn't be. I hadn't sensed Kikyou's aura or spirit collectors at all. And anyways, he wouldn't have left me in favor of Kikyo. Inuyasha and I had something going on since about a few months ago.

"Thanks, Sango. I'll go give him the pills." Then I headed out.

I had a hunch he was sitting on a tree in the forest as always, but I was proved wrong. After walking for about ten minutes, I started to doubt he was even around.

"Inuyasha?"

Oddly enough, I saw a spur of red and white off to the right of a clearing.

"Inuyasha!"

I raced over to the way I had seen it and sure enough it was him, just standing in the clearing.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" I looked around, "I mean, so far into the forest?"

He just looked at me with a surprised expression and that's when he started to cough.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. Then I remembered the pills I had brought with me. "Here, take these. I was looking for you because I had a hunch you were sick."

He bended over, still coughing, ignoring the pill jar in my hands.

"Inuyasha!"

He fell over and landed on his face. I raced over to him and began to turn him over, scared for his condition. After all, he was important for the group, but mostly... just for me. Because I wasn't taking care of him as a member of our group, but as someone I cared deeply about.

Someone I... loved.

During the days we stayed in the village, he hadn't said anything or complained about feeling sick. I guess he didn't want to cause trouble or concern. That or his pride had gotten the best of him.

I shook my head.

How could he have allowed himself to get in this condition?

"Inuyasha, really, you should have told me if -"

But my sentence was cut short as I saw his - no, _it's_ face.

Contorted into a silent scream, something like an old woman's features filled what Inuyasha's face should have been. The shock immobilized me, as the witch, with Inuyasha's clawed hands, took advantage of it and reached for my throat.

I heard a crack and then blacked out, all the while hearing the witch's hoarse laugh.

* * *

Sesshomaru hid to a halt as a treacherously foul smell invaded his nose.

 _Witch._

"Jaken," he said, keeping his eyes ahead and not even glancing at the toad to his right.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Take Rin to the last village and wait there."

Jaken nodded, slightly confused, as Rin just widened her eyes, curious as to what was happening.

"Of course, my lord." He paused, "Is there something wrong?"

Sesshomaru ignored him and continued onto the path the foul smell headed. A few meters off, another smell met his nose. Blood.

 _Blood from a human._

He almost turned around and walked off, letting the witch have its fun, but an unfound curiosity got the best of him. The scent of the blood wasn't as repulsive as he had thought it to be. Of course, it was human, but it had a small tinge of something unknown to him. It wasn't a smell, since it did not have quite a repulsive odor. It was... a fragrance.

 _Ridiculous. I refuse to believe this absurdity._

Entering the clearing, the scent became stronger and he was met with a woman's battered body lying on the forest floor. Blood flowed from her neck and pooled under her, staining her clothes.

He walked over to where her face was and was intrigued to find out just who exactly had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and to whom the strange bloody fragrance belonged to.

 _Inuyasha's wench._

Sesshomaru chuckled inwardly, realizing the human's stupid mistake.

 _The human finally gets what she deserves. They are quite a stupid race._

He took a glance at her wounds, _just out of plain curiosity_ , he countered. Then he stopped. The witch hadn't drunk out all her blood. It was as if it had been interrupted.

He looked around and inhaled.

 _No scent._

Sesshomaru understood fairly quickly. The witch had sensed his presence and hid, cloaking its scent to preserve its life.

 _What an amusing animal._

He turned and walked away, back to his pack. After all, this wench wasn't his responsibility.

"Shut up and do as I say, you stupid girl!"

Jaken and Rin were arguing where he had left them a few ways off from the bloody miko. Rin held Jaken's two-faced stick and hit him on the head with it as she ran around Ah-Un.

"Give it back!"

"Jaken."

Everyone stopped and looked back at the demon lord.

"Yes, my lord?"

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and continued on his way past the bloody miko. Jaken understood quite immediately and proceeded to follow his master. Rin and Ah-Un followed as well.

"Are we not going to the village, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked curiously.

"No, Rin."

The aroma once again entered his nostrils as they passed by the scene. What a pity. He imagined Inuyasha's face once he found the human girl, and smiled inwardly. _What a pathetic fool. That is what he gets for enamoring himself with a useless human._

"Ugh. What is that horrible smell?"

Jaken pinched his nose as they walked by the clearing. Rin, being human, did not understand what smell it was they were so disgusted about.

"Rin doesn't smell anything."

"That's because you're a human, and we demons have a quite sensitive sense of smell- Hey!"

Sesshomaru turned to see what the commotion was about. Rin had walked into the place where the human body lay bleeding.

"Someone's hurt!"

"Come back here, girl!"

She lay down next to the body and slowly uncovered the black strands of hair from the victim's face. There was no use interrupting her now. She knew the miko and would recognize her in an instant.

"Rin! Do as I say and get back here!"

The green imp stomped furiously onto the ground, trying to get his point across, but the girl had no intention of going back now. She stepped back from the body and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Kagome-sama?"

Sesshomaru had had enough of this. "Come, Rin. Let the body be."

He hadn't prepared for her reaction… or _his_ , for that matter. Once he saw the always smiling brown eyes now saddened and tearful, he knew he could not win. Was she imagining herself, lying on the dirt ground before he had saved her? Did she feel the pain she had felt, running from the fear?

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

She looked back at the body and knelt down next to it.

"Rin! Sesshomaru-sama is telling you to leave the body alone! Come here!"

Jaken impatiently called out to Rin, looking up only when he saw Sesshomaru walk past him.

"My lord?"

"Rin."

Rin looked up at the lord and tugged on his sleeve.

"Please save her, Sesshomaru-sama… like you did to Rin."

He knew that he was able to take her away and keep walking on the path they were on, but Rin would not be the same. Sesshomaru had to admit that the journey would be quite boring without Rin's constant chatter, as much as he hated the idea of being amused by a human.

He weighed his options.

What could he get out of helping the young miko?

Maybe he could save her now, let her die because of his "unintentional" poison touch and return the body to Inuyasha. _Oh, I'm sorry dear brother, but you left her to the mercy of an old witch and the wench died._ He looked back down at Rin. That option did not help his current situation.

"This human is not deceased, Rin."

The tears dried and hope marked her eyes as they glanced back at the priestess. Sesshomaru called upon Ah-un and made Jaken place the unconscious body of the bloody miko upon its back, an amusing idea taking place in his mind. He had forgotten his brother's character and how stubborn to accept defeat he was. How would Inuyasha react when Sesshoumaru brought back the miko, roughed up after an encounter with near-death? His pride would take a blow after he realized he would be indebted to Sesshoumaru.

As small as the reward was, it was worth it for not taking a boring journey.

* * *

An inu-godlike creature inspected the broken body of the girl I had just attacked.

I recognized him. He was the Lord of the West, Lord Sesshomaru. Killer of many of my relatives, known for the hate he had of everything human.

 _Why was he taking the miko's body then? How very... peculiar._

I hated him anyhow. Daring to interrupt the only meal of the week. Without the young miko's blood I would die in the next few days. Finding young priestesses that fell for the witch trick was hard enough, and to have that Lord interrupt it, my only chance for survival, got me brewing a plan.

To the lord, his pride was everything. To the young priestess, life was the only thing she had. And I would take those things from them. As soon as one of them even touched the other, my wish would be granted.

My wish for _vengeance_.

I smiled deviously.

As they left the clearing, I put my hands together and used the last of my life's energies to whisper the words of their utter future grief.


	2. Month 1, part 1: Waking Up

**Chapter 2. Month 1, part 1: Waking Up**

* * *

Sesshoumaru had made his demon toad take care of the Miko's wounds; _He_ would obviously not do it. To cure the wounds of a human would mean he had decided to stoop very low. After all, he just had her for the future entertainment of watching his brother brood and feel useless.

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly, imagining the scene once the wench was returned. He looked over to the other side of camp, where a sad demon toad wrapped a gauze around said human's neck. Jaken had tried telling him that he shouldn't have picked up the wench, but the Lord's kick quickly sent him to reorganize his thoughts.

"I am finished, my Lord. The human is still unconscious, but it may only be a few more hours." He was standing next to the Miko's body, eyes turned down to the ground after the scolding his Lord gave him. The glare he had given Jaken made his hair stand on end and shut up immediately, almost tripping as he ran to do the errand his Lord had told him to do.

"Very well. See to it her bandages are changed on time."

Jaken nodded and went to sit next to an asleep Rin. The little girl hadn't woken up ever since Lord Sesshoumaru had decided to set up camp and let the humans rest.

It wasn't long before the sun was setting down to the horizon and the stars started to make themselves present. Rin had already woken up, and laughed and yelled in delight after having been told the miko would stay for awhile. Right now though, she sat silently watching the stars, having been told not to bother the sleeping woman while she was healing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" the little girl asked, not moving her gaze from the sky.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, having been too enthralled in watching Jaken switch bandages on the young woman.

"Hn."

It took a moment for her to respond. She was going through the question in her mind.

"Have you ever wished upon a star?"

The Taiyoukai returned to looking at the green imp and unconscious woman, having decided Rin's question wasn't very important.

"No, this Sesshoumaru has not."

"Rin did once. And it came true." Rin looked away from the sky, and to her savior, smiling from ear to ear.

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes back to the girl, curious as to what she had said.

"Rin wished, upon the first star, that Rin would have a friend that was nice and caring to her someday."

The fire crackled in between the silence that both now shared. Sesshoumaru was waiting for the girl to continue, but when she didn't, and kept smiling, he raised an eyebrow in question, inviting her to tell him who this friend was.

She giggled and got up, finally sitting down next to the silver-haired demon and hugging his arm.

"It was you, Sesshoumaru-sama. It was you..."

The Lord stiffened at her forwardness after having caught a hold of his person. It didn't bother him all that much, since it was Rin and she was different than the other humans, but it was a strange feeling for him. The fact that someone had actually even had the guts to touch him was astounding.

She let go after some seconds, only to look up to the Lord in a mischievous way.

"Rin made a wish on the first star tonight, again."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow once more, waiting for her to respond to his curiosity.

 _Could star-wishing really fulfill your dreams?_

"It was about you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She grinned, and then put a hand to her lips, looking serious, "But Rin can't tell anyone or else it won't come true."

* * *

I woke up from the dream I had had a few hours before.

In my dream, I had been attacked by a dirty witch whom had disguised herself as Inuyasha and tried to kill me. After I had regained a bit of consciousness, I saw a figure in white approach me and stare. From then on, I had no recollection on anything else, but I suspected the angel had saved me.

That or I was in heaven and he was just collecting my soul from earth.

I winced as pressure was applied to my neck, making me flutter my eyes open, and realize where I was.

It wasn't Heaven. And the figure in white hadn't been an angel. _Of that_ I was completely and utterly one-hundred-fifty-thousand-percent sure of. If the fact that Inuyasha's half brother Sesshoumaru was sitting across from me, beside the fire was any indication.

"She's awake my Lord."

I turned to look to my right and there was Jaken, holding a piece of bloody bandages around his hands. I questioned the blood in curiosity and that was when I felt it. The oh-so-horrible sudden pain coming from my neck.

I sadly realized it hadn't been a dream and groaned.

Because truly, I would have preferred to be dead than to be hanging in company of the very man, or demon, who had every intention of killing me since some years ago.

"Kagome-sama!"

I looked over the camp trying to find the place where the girl's delighted words came from.

"You're finally awake!"

She kneeled in front of me, smiling as if there were no tomorrow. I would have guessed she had lived a terrible existence next to Lord Sesshoumaru, but here she was, without an ounce of negativeness in her eyes.

"Rin?" I asked, unsure if that was her name, after all, I hadn't been much in the company of Sesshoumaru.

"Yes! That's me!" She pointed to herself.

"Rin. Stay away from the miko."

Sesshoumaru's voice sent a tingle down my spine in fear. I hadn't heard him much over the years, so it had quite an effect on me. Rin just pouted. Jaken, seeing this, walked closer to the girl and pointed at her accusingly.

"Didn't you hear, you stupid-"

"Jaken."

There it was again, the voice of perfection. Another tingle let down my spine. Somehow, his voice made me cautious, as if there was an underlining tone of danger. Was it this way years back?

No. Then I wouldn't have been tempting him with ending my life so many times.

Maybe it was because I was currently at a loss. I couldn't move my head, so my body had told me not to risk it.

"How do you feel, Kagome?" The cute, sweet voice of Rin asked, curious.

It was hard not to smile at her.

"I'm feeling better, but I can't really move." A nervous giggle escaped my mouth.

Hopefully this would prevent Sesshoumaru from killing me now. I wondered if he would still find it tempting to kill an injured human. I couldn't believe it would be fun.

Sesshoumaru called Rin back to him and instructed Jaken to 'Continue'. I hardly knew what that could mean, until I felt the strange little hands on my neck, applying a goo. I winced a couple of times, because of the pain of course, but as well for the fact that a repugnant demon like Jaken was healing me.

* * *

The pain lasted about 3 days after I first saw Sesshomaru across the fire, and now I could stand up and walk normally. Of course, the occasional twitch of pain when I turned my head quickly was there, but only remotely painful.

No one talked to me, except Rin, who liked to ask questions and tell stories. I guess she was happy to find someone to be able to talk to, not like Jaken who always told her she was stupid, or Sesshomaru who wouldn't even be there most of the time.

It alarmed me at first when he just disappeared into the forest and came back the next day, like nothing had happened, but Rin quickly told me it was to patrol.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is always patrolling. He likes to keep the peace in his lands, you know." Rin looked at me with complete admiration in her eyes. I could only pat her head.

Yeah. Keep the peace. I can tell- He's _never_ tried to kill me before.

* * *

"What are you looking at, human?"

Sesshoumaru glared at me, the fire making his eyes seem even more ferocious now.

"Nothing." I choked out, the fear having consumed my vocal chords. I adverted my gaze and stared now at a sleeping Rin. I guess staring at someone can piss them off, but I should have known the death glare his _majesty_ would have given me. I was only wondering if what Rin said could've been true.

It was the 4th day with Sesshoumaru and company, but it seemed like the first.

Sesshoumaru ignoring me, Jaken ' _accidentally'_ hitting me with his stick... Rin being the nice girl she always was. I sighed. It was getting on my nerves.

Not Rin talking to me, of course, but the attitude the two males had given me, when I had done _nothing_ wrong.

I sighed again. Sleep was evading me, and I was bored. Rin was sleeping, so there was no one to talk to. The only person currently awake was Sesshoumaru and he wasn't doing anything. Just _glaring_ at me.

I turned away again, gulping.

What was his problem? What had I done? It wasn't like I had wandered out and found his camp or something. _He_ had brought me here-on _his own_ dragon.

Maybe I could strike up a conversation, and ask him about what he was thinking of doing to me.

A mental visual of me over a fire with an apple in my mouth flashed upon my mind.

My heart stopped.

Could he, want to... _eat me_ , or something?

I slowly looked over to where he was, thinking that if I could decipher the look in his eyes, maybe I could know what was in store for me.

Would I have time to escape if I saw he really was using me for food? No. He would probably catch up. And hunt me down.

Sesshoumaru glared at me again. I felt as if I were having an episode, but I managed to look into his eyes, and decipher what I could.

A shiver ran down my body. _Cold_. Not the weather of this night, but of his eyes. That was the only thing I saw. The eyes were the same as Inuyasha's, but in contrast, held a coldness and hatred so penetrating, I felt like my heart could stop at any moment.

 _If looks could kill..._

He growled a bit, making me jump a little in shock.

"I command you to stop looking at this Sesshoumaru."

The threat reigned high in his voice, so I looked down at the ground.

Maybe I could try again tomorrow, when he was in a better mood.

* * *

I woke up the next day to the morning sun coming up the horizon. Being with Inuyasha had gotten me accustomed to having to wake up early to prepare breakfast, all the while listening to Inuyasha yell at how we had to hurry up.

I stretched and yawned, getting ready to start the new day. Somehow, I would have to find a way to talk to Sesshoumaru today, and find out what his plans with me were. I also had to ask when exactly I was going to be dropped off again with Inuyasha, if he wasn't planning to kill me or something.

The bundle next to me stirred slightly. I looked down at Rin, curled in the fetal pose and shivering thanks to my sudden move from her side. Somehow, we had adopted the ritual of sleeping together, side by side, for the past few days. It was strangely welcoming to me, having never really gotten to know Rin before. I sat back down and held her in my lap, protecting her from the morning breeze. She in turn just wiggled closer and fell asleep once more.

I smiled unconsciously. She was such a cute girl. Innocent, honest, caring… And she falls in the hands of the great Lord of the West. . It's good that the hatred hadn't rubbed on her, or changed her personality. From what I had seen, her perception of the world hadn't changed an inch from when I saw her last. I moved a strand of her hair behind her ear, and began to hum a tune.

When I finished the song, I looked up around the campsite for the first time since I woke up; the morning sun had completely taken my interest.

Jaken and Ah-Un lay beside each other, completely asleep. What time was it? By now everyone should already be awake, even Sesshoumaru. I looked around once I remembered my task of the day. Where was he? The campfire had gone out some hours ago, leaving a circumference of ashes. No other life forms made their presence known.

"Damn demon lord. I bet he just has me as a babysitter for his group.." I muttered under my breath. Or did he really leave them alone like this? Only counting on the help of Jaken to take care of Rin? What if something happened, and a demon got them before Sesshomaru made his way back? I couldn't believe he would leave his pack like that-unprotected. He had to be in the area.

I slowly got up, moving Rin from my lap towards the other two bundles in sight. I placed her down next to them and until I was sure she was still sound asleep, I began my mission.

"Lord Sesshoumaru~!"

I walked closer to the river flowing closeby, calling after his majesty like a lost puppy, and looking both ways.

"Great Lord Sesshoumaru~!"

There was no answer.

Although I don't think he would've answered, anyway. I tapped my foot impatiently with my hands on my hips. So much like his brother.

"Great pompous jerk Sesshoumaru-sama~!"

He was testing my patience, and I was getting angry. I needed a bath, but I couldn't leave without him there, protecting Rin and the rest. Hopefully he hadn't ventured far.

I sighed and retreated towards the camp, bad-mouthing him all the way.

I needed a bath. With or without him there.

Taking a quick glance over at the three bundles and making sure there weren't any dangers around, I quickly returned to the river.

Peeling my clothes off, I gently slid into the water, smiling as I felt the dirt rinse off. First I washed my dirty clothes and laid them against some rocks to dry. Once I was done washing, I decided to lie out against the side of the bank, take in the sun and think.

I thought about my friends, and what they would be doing at the moment. Sango and Miroku would be asking about me and questioning all the villagers about my last whereabouts. Shippo and Kirara would be following my scent, until it led them to my blood. Inuyasha would be frantic; Venturing out to recapture my scent, and spending nights far away from camp, investigating.

I smiled, remembering him. How I longed to tell him I was alright. That he shouldn't be overexerting himself, now that there was an illness in the air.

I sighed and turned around, taking a glance at my currently drying clothes, and thought about Inuyasha.

Tonight would be our 4 month anniversary, and I would've worn the red and white kimono my mom had bought me while we talked until night, watching the stars in each other's company. We would hug and sleep in each other's arms.

My heart inflated at the thought, and I lay my head on the grass, smiling.

I imagined that night and what we would talk about, every single little detail until I eventually fell asleep.

A scream interrupted my unconsciousness, and my eyes snapped open.

Rin.

As fast as I could, I dressed in my uniform, then raced over to the campsite and opened my mouth in astonishment at what I saw.

There was a two-story beast laying lifeless on the grass, blood-dry and eyes shut. My eyes scanned around and there he was. Sesshoumaru was Standing before the creature, nails dripping with poison and his back to us.

Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un were huddled off to the side, looking completely relieved after the initial shock. I could only sigh, thankful nothing had happened to Rin.

"Kagome!"

I looked up. Rin came running towards me flashing a toothy grin. She came into my arms and wrapped hers around my waist.

"Rin told you Sesshoumaru-sama was nice! See? He killed the monster that was about to eat us!"

Jaken shook his head at the sight of me while Ah-Un went over to his master's side. He still hadn't turned around.

"Oh yeah, Rin almost forgot! Where did you go, Kagome? You weren't there when we woke up…"

Damn.

At the mention of that, Sesshoumaru turned his head at me. I could almost feel his icy glare freezing my entire body as Rin continued to ask me.

I looked down at her and smiled.

"I just went to take a quick bath, Rin," I patted her head gently, bending at the knees to achieve my level with her, "I'm sorry I took so long."

"Tsch. Stupid Human." Iheard Jaken say under his breath.

I rolled my eyes and continued to pay attention to Rin. She seemed much nicer than the rest.

* * *

"Okay, Sesshoumaru. I'm sick and tired of this already! Just when are you going to let me go?!"

I screamed at the dog across the fire from me.

It was night and Rin and the rest were tired; except Sesshoumaru and I. The day hadn't turned out exactly all that nice, because of my bathing disappearance.

His majesty had scolded me, with only a glare, and I hadn't looked at him since.

Well, expcept for now, when I screamed at him.

Surprisingly, to me, he seemed unimpressed, and still slightly pissed.

"We will reach your mate shortly, human."

I turned pink.

Mate?!

Sesshoumaru knowing made me a little uncomfortable and so uncalled for.

"Mate?! As in boyfriend?! What do you—" but alas, my little badly acted speech was interrupted by a bored glance and some degrading commentary from the Lord of the Western lands.

"Do not act stupid, human. It's of no use to you."

I opened my mouth to say something back, but thought against it. I was already pushing his patience farther to the brink, and I didn't want to experience the fall.

And hadn't he said he'd return me to Inuyasha?

"… how long?"

He glimpsed over at me, and took my innocent expression as a sign of submission and no further attempt at stupidity. Then he spoke.

"Two moons."

I nodded softly and looked at the ground, ignoring the demon lord. An ant trail passed at a safe distance from my crossed legs, and I decided to focus my attention on that, having no other mildly interesting subject to approach now. Time passed and so did the ants, carrying ripped pieces of nearby grass on their backs, and transporting them to a further location. I hardly noticed when my body gave out next to the fire. But I awoke from it a few hours later, once a cold air made its way through my body.

Something was strange. I could sense it.

My head lifted from it's previous position on the dirt ground, and my eyes blinked several times before taking the current scenario in. Rin was huddled next to Ah-Un, and the ugly toad a few feet away. That was normal.

The fire was out, I noted as I sat upright and started rubbing my eyes. Another cold wind passed, and I shivered.

Yawning, I laid back down and began preparing for sleep once more. That is, until I felt it.

I sat back up.

A shard.

Almost falling from the rapidness, I got up and looked around from where I felt the pull. Only forest surrounded us, but I could make out the trail of where the demon was at quite accurately. Being with Inuyasha as the shard detector had made me a pro at this particular job.

"Sesshoumaru, there's a shard coming from that direction. I suggest we –"

I turned around and noticed what it was that had made me uneasy a few moments ago. There was no Sesshoumaru currently sharing his presence. I looked around at the camp. The three bundles were sound asleep, innocent to the current situation. The fire was out, but other than that, there was no sign of the Lord.

I groaned.

He sure loved doing that.

My feet ran rapidly in the direction of the shard, and of where I guessed he would be. I didn't have my bow and arrows, but I still had my very keen capability of knowing exactly where on the demon the shard was.


	3. Month 1, part 2: Into The Woods

**Chapter 3. Month 1, part 2: Into The Woods**

* * *

Sesshoumaru noted the demon aura inching closer to his campsite and decided to take the matter into his own hands. Leaving the human miko and the rest of his group beside the fire, he jumped into the forest to investigate the scent.

He stopped near a clearing and looked skillfully around. The aura wasn't large at all, but it was powerful.

Before he could react, a whizzing sound flew past him and left a deep cut on his cheek.

Where had that come from? Sesshoumaru hadn't seen anything fly by him just yet. He jumped back and scanned the clearing once more, instincts on high alert.

Another whizzing sound came up beside him, only to have his lordship move immediately. A soft, inaudible snicker was heard in the shadows.

 _The demon mocks this Sesshoumaru._

"Can you not see me, Lord Sesshoumaru? Can you not see from where I attack you?"

 _What is this? It is as if the being is… invisible._

Another buzzing sound flew past, cutting into his arm. Blood slowly began to dye his white haori.

"Show yourself to this Sesshoumaru, demon."

A snicker filled the clearing.

"Oh? But I am, my lord. Can you not percieve me?"

This demon was testing his patience. The wounds were not much, as he was a full-blooded demon, but if it continued on like this, Sesshoumaru could be in danger.

"Could it be because I am too fast for you? Would you like me to uncover the mystery?"

Silence ensued. Sesshoumaru glided about, feeling the demon's aura as a guiding point of places to avoid. It wasn't an exact science, though. Just as he turned his face, he was met by the sudden apparition of the insect demon as it made contact with his eyes.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome led herself into the forest where Sesshoumaru's and the demon's presence currently resided in. The demon had a small aura, but surprisingly, she could sense that most contact had been made against Lord Sesshoumaru.

Once she entered the clearing, she could sense something was very wrong. Sesshoumaru stood with his hand holding his face, blood trickling down towards the dirt ground.

Kagome stood there, unsure of what to do, or what was happening at all… until she saw the demon causing all the commotion.

It flew out of Sesshoumaru's face rapidly, opening its razor-sharp wings and beginning to fly away from said Taiyoukai. Shock marked her face.

Kagome looked around. There were no arrows she could use to purify the demon, a sad truth finally dawning on her. An eerily-hybrid face attached to the bug laughed as it began to make a final disappearing act. Its intentions were short lived, however, as a clawed hand took a hold of its person and squeezed.

There were no words to describe the sound of the venom and force destroying the insect, and leaving it become a part of the poison seeping from Sesshoumaru's hands.

Shock left the raven-haired miko immobilized for a second, before shaking her head and becoming one with the present. She ran to the demon lord still standing as still as a stone statue in the middle of the clearing, his back turned towards her.

"Sesshoumaru!"

She only had a split second to react before a poison-filled, clawed hand made its way to her chest.

"Gahh!" Kagome screamed as she fell to the ground, dodging the attack.

"Do not come any closer, human. You have been warned."

She steadied herself on her elbows, looking stunned at the white figure a few feet from her. Poisoned claws found their way back to the sides of their owner, as his feet steadied a pace away from the priestess, guiding him deeper into the forest.

She noticed his haori was decorated with more red than it had intentionally been made with.

Kagome was worried. The insect had buried itself into the face of Sesshoumaru, and judging by the blood on his clothing, it had been a large wound. Even if he was 'enemy' her protective instincts would not go. And she wouldn't either.

Getting up from the ground, she searched for the shard and settled it into her pocket. Now, she would proceed with the necessary.

Returning to the campsite, she awoke the snoring green toad and told him about the bloody encounter.

"I must go find my lord!"

"No!" She softly exclaimed, hoping not to awake Rin, "You're going to go and find me the ingredients for a salve!"

He looked up at her defensively.

"You are simply a human! How dare you tell me what to do, wench!"

Kagome, hands on her hips, was not in the mood for any sort of commentary regarding her species.

"I'll tell you what to do with this!"

After a good beating, Jaken rode Ah-un out of sight for ingredients.

* * *

Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree, one eye closed as the other bled. He had been careful to move once he saw the demon insect, letting him reach one eye instead of the intended two. It had been the only other option at the time.

Why hadn't he seen it?

The wounds on his cheek and arm were very much cured, but the one on the left side of his face would take some time to heal. After all, the invisible bug had pierced through his eye and most of his face.

Concealing his scent, the Taiyoukai lay against the tree and focused his energies on healing his wounds. This was not a time to think of how his pride had been hurt by a lesser demon.

* * *

The demon toad had returned rather quickly and handed Kagome the ingredients he had been so reluctant to find.

"Thank you, Jaken."

The toad grunted in response, moving over to watch Rin and make sure she didn't wake up to the scene of Sesshoumaru's disappearance.

Kagome quickly finished up the salve, after grinding quite a few herbal ingredients against a rock, and turned to face the toad.

"What do you want now, human?"

Kagome decided it wasn't time to worry about things like degrading commentary from a green imp, and continued on what she was going to say.

"Do you have a cloth I could use? Of any kind?"

Jaken looked around the campsite.

"Only the clothes we are wearing now. If it's for my lord's sake, I would so willingly take the clothes off my back for him…" Jaken began to tear from his clothing but Kagome stopped him.

"No, that's fine. Your clothes would only allow infection in the wound. I'll see what I can do."

She ran past Jaken, and entered the forest, letting her priestess powers guide her to Sesshoumaru. Soon enough, a faint demon aura reached her.

 _Sesshoumaru? But he's a full-blooded demon, not a mere insect. Why is his aura so small?_

 _Unless he…_

She ran fast to the source and found him slumped against a tree, meditating. Relief swept her face. He hadn't been dying. He had probably concealed his scent and aura while he healed.

She walked around the tree, as she had only been seeing his back, and proceeded to position herself in front of him to check his wounds.

Kagome let out a gasp of shock. The left side of his face was very bloody, not to mention his 'eye'. It would take a few days for this demon to cure himself completely.

She placed the leaf of salve besides her and began to do her job. Her fingers trembled as she wiped his face with her white handkerchief. This was the first time she had been able to touch him, even though it was indirectly so, with a cloth. Kagome prayed to the kami above that his meditational stance did not break, for she was aiding him in his recovery and she had been _warned_. She trembled at the sudden memory and his voice back at the clearing. But he did not stir at all, even when she finished cleaning his very bloody wound.

"The salve will sting…"

Hopefully, Sesshoumaru would not rouse once the ointment was placed on his face. Since the wound was very deep, it would surely create pain, and that did not mix well with an already injured youkai.

Kagome sighed. She had no choice. It was now or never.

She reached for the ointment, stopping once she realized there was no clean cloth to administer it to his face. Kagome looked around, searching for something to apply it with, but everything was extremely dirty.

Now what?

She looked down at her hands. They were probably the cleanest things around for miles. Kagome scooped the ointment into her hand and leaned closer to the Lord. It suddenly dawned on her that she would be touching his majesty's face directly, no cloth held in between.

It wasn't the time to be thinking on how soft his face had looked every single time she had encountered him, and if it was true. It was the time to worry if he would wake up from the sting of the ointment, and if she would die. But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to think of anything but.

Her hands caressed his face lightly, applying the ointment to his open wounds. A sudden twitch of his good eye made her stop and pale, but once nothing more happened, she continued.

The ointment was like the handkerchief, protecting him from her touch and preventing her from feeling anything.

 _His majesty's asleep. I might as well use the opportunity…_

The ointment had been placed neatly on his wounds, her job done. If she was going to try anything, it better be now. Taking a deep breath, she wiped the salve residue on her clothes and proceeded to touch his nose for just a second.

She gasped. It was unreal. Was that even skin? The smoothness of it was nothing she had ever encountered before.

 _Damn Lordship and his good genes. It must be nice to be that perfect._

Pain etched his features, creating a small crease above his brow. involuntarily, Kagome found her finger easing it out and calming his face.

 _At least he didn't wake up when I was treating him._

The crescent shaped moon a few centimeters from her finger grabbed her attention.

 _I wonder if it feels the same…_

Her finger glided over his skin and hovered above his marking, deliberating on whether to stop or continue.

 _You're already here, Kagome. Might as well._

She shrugged and shut the space of air between his marking and her finger.

A powerful current passed by her and Kagome was unconscious.


	4. Month 1, part 3: Poison Tips

**Chapter 4. Month 1, part 3: Poison Tips**

* * *

I woke up against a comforting soft surface after an uninterrupted sleep, and had the instinct to snuggle in closer. My nose rubbed into a soft fabric with an enticing smell and I smiled unconsciously.

 _Inuyasha… How I've missed you._

This was what I had been living for. After all the hardships we had encountered, we had truly learned the value of life and love… Why keep our feelings bottled up when death was always around the corner?

My arms found themselves wrapping around my companion, but I soon felt something very strange.

 _Since when had Inuyasha worn armor?_

My eyes shot open to a pair of angry gold eyes and last night's memories came rushing back.

 _"_ _You have been warned."_

How could I have forgotten a few days' worth of experiences and just think I was back with Inuyasha at the camp?

And worse of all, I had been… _snuggling_ with _Sesshoumaru_!

"Gahh!" I screamed as I jumped back a large way to the base of another tree for safety. I hardly doubted that Sesshoumaru's clawed hands would arrive soon, but at least I was further away.

To my surprise, the graceful demon remained sitting at the base of the tree with his clawed hands besides him, making no movement to decapitate me.

I couldn't help but shoot him a confused glance.

"Why- ",

"Human, eradicate the suffocating barrier from this Sesshomaru at once."

As I looked around, I understood his plea. A pink ball of power enclosed Sesshomaru, making it difficult for him to move at all. Any false stir and he could be zapped with the purifying aura.

 _Had I made that?_

 _Was that why he hadn't moved once he found me next to him? How long had he been awake? Did he see my stupid smile as I snuggled closer?_

 _How embarrassing!_

I could feel my face get hot as I tried to dissipate the pink ball of power.

Sesshomaru only looked at me with his cold ice glare. It was then when I noticed his face had healed completely.

"Hey! You've healed already!"

I instantly forgot the order he had given me and almost ran to inspect his recovered wound.

"The barrier, human." He growled.

I looked around at the ball of power surrounding him and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, but I don't know how to get rid of this aura…" I said sheepishly, touching it with my fingertips. As soon as my finger made contact with the strange light, it burst and disappeared completely.

"I guess that was how-"

A clawed hand rapidly wrapped around the gauze on my neck, and pushed me to the trunk of a tree. I could smell the poison of the demon's claws being released.

"How dare you try and intimidate this Sesshomaru, wench."

I held onto his arm to try and lessen his grip on me, but he was too strong.

"I didn't mean to-" I choked out, feeling the poison seep through my bandage and burn my skin. I didn't create the force field on purpose, but Sesshomaru was not going to listen to anything I had to say. I didn't even think I could create force fields before this happened. "Please, stop!"

"You were warned, were you not?" His cold ice glare held its place, burning me more than the poison.

"I tried to heal you!" The air was leaving my lungs rapidly, and if Sesshomaru didn't let go soon…

"This Sesshomaru does not need of your assistance," His claws loosened around my neck and I fell to the dirt ground below, gasping for air, "The next time you defy this Sesshomaru's orders, be prepared for the consequences… wench."

My eyes opened wide. Wench?! Did he dare call me wench?

He turned around and walked silently away as I shot daggers at his back. Even after I took care of his serious wound, he was still going to be a jerk? I held back my urge of yelling and screaming at him as I would have done to Inuyasha, to focus on regaining air.

My neck held burned lines of Sesshomaru's poison in addition to my almost-healed witch wounds. Also, bruises were beginning to appear where his majesty's hands had grasped at my throat.

I laughed sarcastically. His Royal Highness was beginning to get on my nerves.

* * *

The girl deserved to die.

After finding her enclosing him in a pink barrier with a certain chance of purification, it was needless to say that his Lord was infuriated. What's more, she had been taking advantage of his weakened state and held closely to him as she would Inuyasha.

 _Disgusting. It would be wise if she was returned to Inuyasha as soon as possible. This Sesshomaru has had enough of her constant mocking._

"My Lord! Are you alright?"

Jaken came running up to Sesshomaru, worry evident in his eyes. Once he scanned his master's face and not a single scratch was left, he let out a relieved sigh.

"I had thought the Miko was going to purify you with the barrier- Eep!"

The toad held both hands to his mouth, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to see what had happened last night with the weird priestess.

"Oh right! When Kagome-sama was sleeping with Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin came up to the two figures, happiness evident in her face.

Sesshomaru flinched at the comment, but said nothing as he walked away from the campsite, following the trail they were on.

"Don't say nonsense, Rin! The priestess was only healing him. Lord Sesshomaru would never be interested in someone like that useless human wench!"

"What did you say?!" Unfortunately, for Jaken, Kagome had just arrived carrying his two-headed stick and was not in the mood to hear his commentary.

Loud thumps resounded throughout the clearing in addition to a certain toad's squealing sounds of pain.

Lord Sesshomaru paid no attention to the commotion coming up behind him and rather thought about what Jaken had said. The miko had also said the same thing.

His wound had been serious, and even as a demon, it would have taken a few days to heal completely. Had the barrier the priestess made begun to mend his wound?

* * *

Rin laughed as Kagome finished hitting Jaken with his two-headed stick, leaving him knocked out on the ground. The miko stood, hands on her hips, as she continued to lecture the poor toad.

"Just think about calling me a wench again! My name is Ka-go-me!"

Finally gazing up, Rin noticed her master walking away.

"Kagome-sama!" She said, tugging on the miko's strange attire, "Lord Sesshomaru is leaving." Rin pointed at the white figure walking several meters away.

Kagome nodded and turned around to throw a face at Jaken, before walking away with Rin hand in hand.

"Kagome-sama?"

Kagome looked down at the young girl in question. She had been too busy glaring at Sesshomaru's back to pay attention at the young girl.

"Yes, Rin? What is it?"

Rin fumbled with her kimono, trying to work up the courage to ask the question that had been jumping around her mind since last night. She had woken up to find only Jaken in the campsite and asked where Kagome and her master were in curiosity. After pestering him for a long time, the toad had given in and told her that Lord Sesshomaru was hurt and Kagome was taking care of him. Rin had immediately stood up and gone into the forest to find her Lord, Jaken tagging along , until they saw the strange ball of energy surrounding both of the people in question.

 _Kagome-sama was hugging Sesshomaru-sama! Rin was sure of it!_

Jaken was also shocked at finding them together and peacefully asleep. Hadn't Lord Sesshomaru always stood for hate of anything human? This was unimaginable!

And what about the strange field surrounding them? Jaken could swear his master's face was regenerating faster than he was capable of, even if he was a demon. Knowing Lord Sesshomaru would not appreciate any mention of this, he ushered Rin quietly away and told her to keep it a secret. Rin was too happy to understand any of what Jaken was saying to sincerely nod in agreement.

 _Maybe Rin's wish really did come true!_

"Rin? Is anything wrong?"

Kagome's voice broke Rin out of the tumble of thoughts she had been immersed in, and made her look up.

"Kagome-sama…" She began, big fawn eyes blinking innocently. They had stopped walking in order to speak privately.

"Yes, Rin?" Kagome had no idea what was troubling the young girl to make her think so much. Rin took a deep breath and voiced her hope in a serious voice.

"Is Kagome-sama going to be Rin's mommy now?"

That was certainly not what the miko had been expecting.

"Eh?!"


	5. Month 1 and a half: Returned

**Chapter 5: Month 1 1/2: Returned**

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango cried, running to embrace me.

Miroku did the same, but Inuyasha just looked at me in awe.

Their welcomings were all cut short when they saw who was coming up behind me. Shock was present in everyone's face, but in Inuyasha it quickly turned into anger.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"What the hell are you doing with Kagome?!"

He wielded out his Tetsusaiga and placed himself in a fighting stance. Sango, Miroku and Shippo each stood in alarm, not understanding what was going on. Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, did not engage in any battle stances but merely looked on, as if he were bored.

He lifted a hand and placed it on my back as everyone else looked on in alarm. To my shock, his majesty pushed me forward. Hard.

I fell face-first onto the dirt floor.

"This." He said simply.

"Why you -" Inuyasha said, running towards him with his sword. I reacted quickly, getting up in front of Sesshoumaru and raising my hands.

"No! Don't Inuyasha!"

He stopped, confused, but that confusion turned to anger in a matter of seconds when he saw the gauze on my neck. After my near-death by Sesshomaru's hands, I had covered my neck once more with another gauze, in order to hide the bloody occurrence from Inuyasha.

"Kagome! What happened?! Did this bastard do this to you?!"

"No! NO!" I lied, shaking my head and hands. "That's what I'm trying to tell you! Sesshoumaru saved me from the witch that did this!" I pointed to my neck. I was not going to be honest and begin a battle between brothers here... even if Sesshomaru had almost killed me with his poison-filled claws.

Everyone looked at the still Ice Lord as he boredly stared over at Inuyasha.

"Well, half breed? Are you not going to thank this Sesshoumaru for taking responsibility of your wench?"

Inuyasha's eyes flared in anger.

"She doesn't need your freaking taking care for! She's got me!" He wielded the Tetsusaiga once again as Sesshoumaru's lip twitched in annoyance.

"Foolish half-breed. She did not count with your person whilst a witch was cutting her throat in half."

Inuyasha's anger was replaced by rage and then hurt, once he had realized his mistake. Something near glee flashed upon Sesshoumaru's eyes for just a second.

"Useless. Just like your mother."

My eyes widened at his comment and made me rapidly look over at Inuyasha, and his take on it. A fire seemed to have instantly set up under him.

I noticed then that Sesshoumaru gave me a last glance before turning and walking gracefully away, silver hair swishing left and right in tune with his pace.

If it wasn't for Inuyasha's rambunctious behavior, I would have stayed there, trying to figure out why Sesshoumaru had even glanced at _me_ at all.

* * *

We were seated on a campsite a few ways off from the last village, getting ready for our journey to where the young woman had said a demon attack had taken place, and prepared to go to sleep. Kirara and Shippo were waiting attentively as I finished setting up my sleeping bag, careful not to let it too close to the fire.

"There." I said, patting down the fabric and opening a flap. "You guys can get in first."

"Yay!" Shippo responded, bounding off into the yellow fabric, with Kirara following closely behind.

Sango was seated next to the fire, poking at it with a stick while Miroku and Inuyasha played a game on the ground a few feet back. I sat down next to her and shuffled my palms, trying to get warm. Silence enveloped us until Sango cleared her throat.

"So..." she began, still looking at the fire attentively, as I glanced over her in curiosity.

"Hmm?" I responded, inviting her to tell me whatever she was thinking about. During the last few hours after I had arrived, she had been strangely quiet with me. I knew there was something up.

"How was your vacation with Sesshoumaru?"

I looked at her, incredulous.

Vacation? Ha! If that was a vacation, going to the fiery pits of Hades was a lifetime of fun.

Sango looked up at me and smiled, making me take her last comment as a joke. She was trying to be funny.

"Did he try to kill you again?" This she spoke in a whisper, leaning towards me so Inuyasha wouldn't hear.

I returned to look at the fire and poked at it with the stick Sango had left forgotten.

"Not really," I responded, wonderingly. Then I considered all our conversations… and confrontations. "Well, not physically, at least. He just ignored me… somewhat. Jaken had to take care of me."

She nodded silently and ate up my lie.

I continued.

"You know his issues with humans. When I woke up, I was lying next to the fire and Jaken was cleaning my neck. With his face full of disgust, obviously. Sesshoumaru was across from us and he never actually talked at all, just to tell me what had happened and the usual comment that I was a useless and pathetic human."

I shrugged, as if nothing was amiss.

"Same old, same old." Sango added, now joining in on poking the fire.

We sat there for a few more minutes, just listening to the crack of the fire and the usual yell from Inuyasha once Miroku beat him. I suspected dirty tricks were allowing the monk to win.

"But it was weird for Sesshoumaru to even consider helping you... I mean, you're a human. Worst of all, in his eyes of course, you're somehow involved with Inuyasha... So, I guess that decreases your value a lot more than what he considers trash."

I shifted my position, deciding to sit cross-legged now; my legs had started to stiffen, as I wondered about what Sango had said.

 _Why_ _ **would**_ _he have saved me?_

Then I remembered the look he had when Inuyasha had realized I could have died. Glee, I had guessed. Could that have been his ulterior motive?

"Maybe it was just to make Inuyasha feel bad?" I wondered out loud, voicing my opinion to the demon hunter beside me. We exchanged glances, contemplating the reason.

"To make me feel what?" Inuyasha asked, having caught a snippet of the conversation, although he never once looked away from the cards positioned in between Miroku and him.

"Nothing, Inuyasha." I responded, snickering with Sango.

He shot us a look as he folded his arms, obviously suspicious, but we both turned around and started talking about the journey we had to make tomorrow. Once we felt Inuyasha was more engrossed in the card game than our talk, we continued on where we left off.

"Although, it doesn't seem as a good enough reason to save a human, I mean, for Sesshoumaru..."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking."

"Hey, do you think he's much simpler than he makes himself out to be?"

"Who knows? After all, you're the one that's taken more time with him."

I put my hand to my chin and thought, "Well, he does take care of the young human girl named Rin... And he claims to despise humans."

Another round of silence passed on. Sango was being much quieter than she normally was, and I needed to find out why.

"Hey, Sango," I said, facing her, "You've been really quiet. Is there something on your mind?"

She quickly looked up at me, startled by my good guess. Then she looked away.

"I..."

I tilted my head to the side, in order to listen to what she was saying.

"...was thinking about what if... what if you would have... died. I don't know what I would've done."

She returned to look into the fire, eyes dark. I could see she was thinking about Kohaku. We still hadn't received any news on his whereabouts, though we predicted he was still a puppet at Naraku's lair.

I needed to comfort her, and make her think of other things that were much less depressing.

I pulled Sango into a hug, surprising her, and smiled.

"Don't worry, Sango. I'm here, and so will Kohaku. One day..."

I could feel her start crying, so I only hugged her more, letting her spill the all the sadness in her heart.

"We're alive. We have to be grateful for that."

* * *

"Eh?! Kagome-sama's not coming back anymore?"

"That's right, Rin. We got rid of that wench a few ways off, and now she won't be bothering us again!"

Jaken left off with a triumphant look on his face, and no audience. Rin ran beside her master's side, asking questions after hearing the news from the toad.

"Will Kagome-sama not visit us?"

Sesshoumaru looked down on the face of the heartbroken human girl and resumed walking.

"That is correct, Rin."

She stopped and watched as her master made his way further and further off, walking parallel with the small stream besides them.

 _Rin thought for sure Kagome-sama would stay with us._

At least, it was what she had wished for… somewhat.

* * *

"Although, you do realize that you're now indebted to Lord Sesshoumaru for saving your life?"

I glanced up at Miroku, who was looking at me, serious.

"..."

I had nothing to say to that. It hadn't really occurred to me that I owed him anything. After all, he was the enemy.

Miroku continued, sensing my realization.

"And I would try to find a way to thank him, if I were you, lady Kagome. He tends to hold grudges very easily."

It was at this moment that Inuyasha interrupted.

"She doesn't owe him anything! That bastard only did it to get on my nerves!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, turning to face him, "He saved one of your friends from death. Even though he's a sworn enemy, I think _you_ should thank him as well, regardless of the motive or intention of which he did it."

Inuyasha kept on bickering with him, but of course I wasn't listening. I continued to tie my shoes, thinking about what the monk had just said.

Indebted.

To Sesshoumaru.

I nodded, silently, agreeing with the monk. He, a Lord, had saved a pathetic human from the brink of death, when he had the option of leaving me there and watching my friends, namely Inuyasha, grieve my non-existence.

 _Why had he done it?_

I considered what I could do to show my gratitude, and groaned.

There was nothing I could do to make it up to a Lord... let alone the _Grandiose_ Lord Sesshoumaru. I suspected that if I even got a tiny foot near him, he would do what the witch had not yet finished, and send me to the underworld. I shuddered at the thought.

Wait a minute.

I thought more closely on the idea that had passed my mind.

Maybe there _was_ something I could do.

Well, it had namely been something I had messed up some time ago, which I think is why he began to hate me. Apart from being human, I mean. But it was the only thing that had occurred to me to be remotely deserving of his approval.

I created a mental checklist of what needed to be done once I returned to my house next week. I didn't believe it would be in any of the books my grandfather had stored, but the Internet gave me hope.

Search for ways of returning an arm to a powerful daiyoukai - _you yourself_ had been responsible for making him lose in the first place.


	6. Month 2, part 1: A Simple Modern Life

**Chapter 6: Month 2, Part 1: A Simple Modern Life**

* * *

"Please, Inuyasha? It's time for me to visit my family and assure them I'm not dead or anything…"

After my week with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha had become surprisingly (and irritatingly) protective of me, not even allowing me to take a bath without him guarding me a few meters off. I awoke and he would be by my side until I fell asleep beside him. It was becoming really irritating. He used to be more willing to let me go back home to my time, but the scare with his half brother had caused a backtrack in this sort of business. I guess I wasn't just contemplating going back home to see my family and spend time in school, seeing as I also wanted to use future technology to repay that jerk of his brother for saving me, but it really had been some time ago since I visited my home. I was due a visit.

Inuyasha sat, legs and arms crossed and eyes closed as if he were resting or in deep thought. More or less, he was acting like a kid and ignoring me. I sighed and decided it was time to use my last resort.

"I'll bring ramen~"

His ears almost instantly rose up, excited. I could see him debating in his head, weighing the pros and cons of my short trip. In a short while, I could sense he had made the decision and was trying to come up of a way to make it seem he had made it regarding my wellbeing. He was just like a kid, I mentally commented.

"Come on Inuyasha, I miss my family…"

His eyes opened and drifted to my face. I put on my best sad face and waited for his response.

"Oh, all right, Kagome. You can go, but just for a few days. We still have shards to look for."

"Yes!"

I couldn't help but hug Inuyasha tightly, thankful that he had given up without a big enough fight erupting. He knew that my family was very important to me, but he had been scared about the witch attack and was only trying to protect me. Albeit in a very exasperating fashion, seeing as he had become my 24/7 bodyguard overnight.

Inuyasha blushed under my touch and I laughed.

"But only for 4 days, kagome. We can't take much longer." He looked away, trying to sound serious but I knew he was only saying it for his own pride. Fair enough, four days were enough for me. Hopefully I would be able to find information regarding daiyoukai and their missing limbs…

"Inuyasha? I was actually thinking of heading off to my hometown, too. It's time to pay my respects and since Naraku has been off the chart lately, I think it'd be wise for me to take the opportunity and visit their tombs."

Sango stood in front of us both, kirara in her hands, carrying her hiraikotsu on her back. It seemed she was thinking of leaving as soon as possible.

I nodded at her understandingly but couldn't help but voice my thoughts aloud.

"Are you leaving right now, Sango? We haven't even had lunch yet."

She smiled and nodded, placing kirara on the ground beside her.

"I thought the sooner the better. Since Inuyasha only let you go for four days, I think I should head out to be able to return when you're here. Although, I doubt I'll arrive on time. Half the trip should take some 3 days, but I really need to go…"

"Inuyasha," Miroku came up from the trail behind Sango, "Wouldn't it be best to let Lady Kagome visit her hometown for a full week? That way Sango can also visit her hometown without any pressure. You could also take the time to practice.."

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" I quickly fumbled with leaving my shoes at the door and headed straight to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was mom, glancing behind her back to me. A smile spread across her face.

"Kagome! What a surprise!"

We hugged for a brief while then I began to help her with lunch.

"Where's Sota and grandpa?"

"He's still at school, but he should almost be out and your grandpa is cleaning one of the shrine storage houses outside." She let a finger to her chin, thinking, "We should help him later…"

I smiled at this small talk. It was nice to be home! Even if I was just helping my mom with these small tasks, these days would be totally worth it!

"How long are you staying Kagome? The usual three days?"

"I'm here for an entire week, mom. I'm finally going to be able to catch up with school!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha allowed you to stay for an entire week? Did you two have a fight?"

I laughed and shook my head. Ever since we had actually become an item, Inuyasha had become surprisingly more attentive towards me and my needs. Well until the witch and Sesshomaru incident… My hand went up to my neck, remembering the crack I had heard before I became unconscious. It had been really painful…

I chopped up some vegetables and handed them to my mom, shaking my head of unwelcome thoughts. She received them with a smile until she had a good look at my neck. Concern etched her face and I instantly frowned. There was no use hiding things from your mother.

"What happened to your neck, Kagome?"

I looked away and fumbled with my hands, "Umm…"

She looked even more concerned now, thanks to my sudden physical communication. Deciding this was a serious matter, she lowered the flame on the stove and set the vegetables I had given her on the counter. Then, she led me to the dining table and sat me down.

"What happened, Kagome?"

I had been trying to figure out some sort of more friendly explanation about my still injured neck but to no avail. It must have shown on my face because then mom said, "I don't want some made-up story, kagome."

 _Maybe I could leave out the part of Sesshoumaru's attack on my neck?_

"Well, I was looking for Inuyasha because there was an illness in the town we were staying at, so I thought he'd be in the neighboring forest like he always is. Turns out there was a witch disguised as Inuyasha, and she attacked me," I pointed to my neck, " She was trying to absorb my blood or something along those lines…" I wrinkled my nose at the memory.

Mom looked at me attentively. "How'd you escape? Did your friends find you? Was Inuyasha in the forest?"

I shook my head, "No, no one was there…"

 _Where had Inuyasha been that day?_

"Then what happened?! Didn't anyone come to rescue you?!" Mom was getting a bit worried.

"Yeah, someone was there…" I remembered the blurred vision in white approaching me, who was still on the ground. I had thought he was an angel at first, coming to relieve me of my pain, but instead… he made it worse. "Inuyasha's brother saved me."

I could see my mom searching in her mind for close references of this so called 'brother' and that's when I saw her face darken.

"isn't he the Lord of the West? The one Inuyasha has had several spats with?"

I nodded. _He's also tried to kill us a several dozen times, thank you very much. You see these marks on my neck? Yup. He's responsible for it._

"They don't get along very well… but I owe him for saving my life." I absentmindedly said, playing with a pattern on the table.

"I thought he didn't like you guys… this Lord of the West fellow."

I looked up. "Sesshoumaru-sama is confusing."

A sudden idea occurred to me and I scared my mother with my over joyful expression.

"Mom! Do you know of anything that can regrow a demon arm?"

She sat there, confused out of her mind. "I think you should go ask your grandfather."

After lunch and playing a samurai video game with sota, I retired to my room with one sole purpose. I hadn't forgotten the real reason I had been so keen on returning to my era. A comfy soft bed and modern plumbing were sure winners, but this task would (maybe) turn the great Lord Sesshomaru into someone who'd be able to forgive me for my past sins.

My grandfather had been too busy on some shopping trips to be able to ask him about regenerating Sesshoumaru's lost arm. The memory of his eyes as his claws seeped poison into my throat flashed in my mind, as well as the one of when I awoke clinging to his side. I shuddered.

Who knows? Maybe if I gave him back his arm he'd join forces with us to destroy Naraku. If I was being perfectly honest, he was a very powerful youkai and if he'd be on our side and work to defeat Naraku, we'd have a better chance at reaching our goal.

Even if he was just able to tolerate us, it'd be a step in the right direction.

The web didn't seem to be the right place to look. After hours of scouring potentially relevant websites, there was nothing that helped me come closer to understanding how to grow a youkai arm. I groaned and closed all the irrelevant windows and flopped on my bed. Maybe there wasn't any way to do it. Oh well.

The next day I got ready to go to school. I knew the strange marks on my neck wouldn't go unnoticed, so I threw a gauze around it and hoped it would just be believed to be a consequence of my new and rare disease.

"I'm off to school! See you guys later!" I said as I raced out the door. God, it felt good to say that! It was as if nothing had ever changed. I automatically raised a hand to my neck. Yet, this was proof it had.

"Kagome! You're back!"

I raced towards my three friends passing the school gate and hugged them, "Hey! I've missed you guys!"

They responded in unison, "What happened to your neck?"


	7. Month 2, part 2: Daydreams and Sickness

**Chapter 7: Month 2, part 2: Daydreams and Sickness**

* * *

"So, did you hear about the best dance of the school year yet?"

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka had been filling me up with school gossip and teenager-esque things for the past school day while I just nodded and smiled in response. This time, however, I shook my head. "No, what's it about?"

"Well, it's our first 'historically' themed dance ever!"

"Ever since some History bozos got elected as the student council, the school has gotten even more boring…"

"Well, I thought it was a cool idea because it's so different…"

 _A Historically themed dance? As if I didn't get enough of the feudal era…_

I slumped my head on my desk and looked at the heated discussion in front of me. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were now deciding on whether to go or not and what they would wear. I closed my eyes and drowned them out. It was nice to be back…

"Where are you off to, fine princess?"

I walked ahead of the young male voice, following a trail of dandelions and a dainty smile played upon my lips. "Haven't you heard? There is a Ball up ahead in celebration of my return. Are you not going there?"

I kept walking without looking back at the young man following me. Whoever he was, my unconscious self felt safe and delighted by his presence… as if I had relived this several times before.

"Why, of course, princess. There is only one predicament…"

"And what is that problem you speak of? Perhaps this young royal can partake in some community service." I smiled and paused my walk, picking up a dandelion from the field.

"There is a young woman I would like to go with, but she hasn't accepted my invitation."

I mimicked a sigh, "Oh dear. How I wish I could help you, but I don't know who your fair maiden is… Perhaps," I paused, "You could describe her to me?"

"Of course, princess." I heard him say as he neared closer to me, his footsteps almost as silent as the night air passing by us.

"She has long raven colored hair, made a luminous blue in the moonlight."

I tapped a finger to my chin, as if in thought. "Hmm… I don't think I know anyone like the person you are describing to me. How are her eyes?"

I heard his footsteps stop right behind me as he responded.

"They are exceedingly plain. There is naught exquisite about them."

I pouted and began to walk again, paying more attention to the field in front of us.

"I am incredibly sorry my lonely stranger, but I do not think I know anyone like this maiden you describe to me."

He moved in an instant and I felt his breath on my neck as he spoke, "What a shame it is you haven't encountered such an interesting woman."

I stopped instantly.

"Interesting?" I squeaked. The presence of this man affected me greatly.

"Yes. She is a woman born before her time… intelligent, courageous, compassionate… and never afraid to speak her mind, even when she is with me…"

My heart stopped each time his breath tickled my neck. Who was this man?

His breath flew past my shoulder and into the dandelion I had been holding close to my chest. The fluffy petals became airborne in the night sky, leaving a lonely stem in my hand.

His breath once again tickled my ear.

"I have made my wish. Do you think she will accept my invitation, princess?

I uttered the only words I had enough breath for, "What is her name…?"

I felt his smile against my cheek, "Her name is…"

"Higurashi!"

I lifted my head in shock and opened my eyes instantly. It took me a while to adjust to the light, and when I did, I could see all my classmates staring at me and giggling. Mr. Yamemura towered over me, a ruler in one hand and his face the least bit amicable. I smiled sheepishly, "I'm still getting over the side effects of my medication, teacher…"

"And what medication are you taking, Higurashi?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out… obviously. I didn't know what type of disease my grandfather had made up this time and even less the medication that would help in aiding recovery. Instead of researching the regeneration of demons' lost limbs I should have googled diseases…

"Umm… I…"

Everyone was looking at me, waiting for my response. This wasn't good.

"Higurashi! Stand in the hall for the rest of the class!"

Great, great, great. As if I didn't lose more time traveling in the feudal era and saving Japan. I reluctantly smiled at the teacher and got out of my chair while everybody watched. This was not a good day…

I led myself out of the room quietly and into the hall. I looked around – I was the only student out of class at the time.

Great, great, great… I just had to sleep during class on my first day back. Talk about embarrassing! I leaned against the wall and slid down quickly to sit on the floor.

 _Woah._

My body didn't seem to take that very well- I felt dizzy quite suddenly… then I suppose I passed out.

* * *

"Higurashi!"

I awoke to the sound of my name, spoken by a male. My eyes adjusted and I groaned.

"What's wrong?! Are you hurt somewhere?! Nurse!"

Hojo was with me here, in… the nurse's office? I looked around. Sure enough, health related posters lined the white walls.

 _How the heck did I get here?!_

I rose up from the… bed(?) and instantly regretted it. "Ow, ow, ow…" my head was throbbing!

Hojo pushed me back down gently onto the bed and I could see the worry in his eyes. Why Hojo? Why was he always there for me? It made it harder for me to reject him!

"Are you okay? You probably shouldn't get up now."

My head ceased hurting and I could think clearly again. "What happened? Why am I here?"

Hojo seemed to calm down and actually sat down beside me, " You were passed out in the hallway during class hours, I was coming back from the bathroom when I saw you there."

I remembered how dizzy I had felt when I slid down the wall. That was probably not a good idea.

"Thanks, Hojo." I smiled at him and he instantly lit up like a football stadium. It was hard not to get his hopes up. Whatever I did he always took it too far.

"Oh, that reminds me, Higurashi. Here," he rummaged through his pockets and took out a folded note. Then he gave it to me, "It's your permission slip to go home for today." He smiled attentively.

 _Great. As if I wasn't missing enough normal teenage time travelling to the feudal era and saving Japan._

"Hey, Higurashi…"

I looked up from the permission slip to see Hojo's nervous face.

 _Oh, great. As if things couldn't get worse._

"If you feel better later, maybe we could go out to… watch a movie?"

* * *

I rejected Hojo quite casually, using my poor health as an excuse to me being antisocial _, "I felt better this morning, but I've already fainted… what if something happened to me once we went out? It could be worse!"_ and he seemed to accept that excuse quite easily, even volunteering to buy some medicine plants to aid in my recovery, but I shook my head and assured him my grandfather was already doing that. He also offered to walk me home (sigh) but I told him my mom would be picking me up. After thanking him immensely, he left me in care of the nurse.

"If you need anything Higurashi… remember to let me know!" Hojo waved through the open door as I did a poorly mirrored impression of the hand movement followed by my awkward version of a smile. "Sure, Hojo…"

He left and I could finally breathe. The nurse walked over to my bedside once Hojo was gone and gave me a knowing smile. "He doesn't let up, does he?"

I shook my head, embarrassed.

The nurse smiled and gently grabbed the pulse point on my wrist, checking her watch. Now that Hojo was gone, I could think about my fainting in the hallway. That had never happened to me before and I couldn't think of a cause.

"Your pulse is back to normal," The nurse said, letting go of my wrist and grabbing a clipboard in its stead. She wrote down something, and then looked back at me.

"It could be anemia, so remember to take care of yourself."

I shook my head, confused. Were the diseases my grandfather made up actually taking a toll on me?

"I've never fainted before like this, with no apparent reason…" My body was used to long treks and climbs thanks to my time in the feudal era, chasing Naraku. Now, just because I slid down the wall _too fast_ , I fainted?

The nurse kept writing down on her clipboard, nodding to my response. She ripped a rectangular piece of paper and handed it to me.

"You should be feeling better after you take these medicines. You can go home now, just remember to show your permission slip at the school gates so they can let you pass."

I nodded and got out of bed, placing a shoe on each foot. I looked around. My backpack wasn't here, which meant I had to go back to class to get it. Mr. Yamemura's class was probably at its last five minutes so I had to hurry back in order to show him I hadn't been lying.

Well, I had… but I needed to make him think I hadn't. Maybe that would let me sleep in class as long as I wanted! Well, that was wishful thinking on my part.

I raced down the hall and pulled open the classroom door.

"Higurashi? Didn't I ask you to wait in the hall until the end of class?!" He walked over to me, with a smug expression on his face. I only handed him my permission slip and the grin turned into a hard line.

"Anemia?" He looked me over and handed the note back to me, "You may get your things and leave…"

I walked back to my desk and grabbed my backpack, waving at my three friends.

"You're sick again?"Ayumi mouthed at me.

I nodded and waved again.

"Get rest, Kagome!" Eri whispered. I grinned as I left the classroom and shut the door.

 _Sigh. I just had to_ _ **actually**_ _get sick and miss school._

I walked back home and met my mom in the living room. She seemed alarmed at my sudden arrival and I handed her the note.

"I think grandpa's diseases are finally getting to me…" I joked, heading upstairs to change out of my uniform and take a bath.

* * *

"Where's grandpa?" I asked my mom when I came back downstairs. She seemed to be rearranging the photo album in the dining room table. "He was cleaning out one of the old storage houses outside, dear."

Sure enough, the old man was there. He seemed to be preoccupied in balancing himself on the top step of an old ladder, which seemed to break as every second passed.

"Gramps!" I ran over to him and held the ladder cautiously, "Be careful! Let me help you."

I reached over to the top shelf and pulled on an old box he had been attempting to grab out. "Thank you, Kagome... are you going to help me clean the entire storage house, then?" I looked over at him, the box still in my hands and sighed. I needed to ask him about how to regenerate a demon's whole arm and I didn't think he would help if I acted nasty to him. "Sure, gramps."

We moved boxes left and right, top to bottom, cleaned and scrubbed every inch of the storage house and the items inside the boxes until our – no, _my_ body couldn't anymore. Gramps seemed very amused fanning himself as he ordered me around.

"Well done, we did it."

My face was covered in dirt and strange smudges here and there as well as sweat. I sat down on the floor and rested for a while, thinking on how to voice my request.

"Now we can move on to the next one!"Gramps stood up and was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Grandpa, do you have any books about treatments or medicine for demons?" My voice came out sounded exasperated, which I actually probably was.

"Demons?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"Yeah, umm…" I tried to change the subject of my interest into someone – or something – that seemed safer and more acceptable. "You see, my friend Sango has a pet demon and it got hurt so I figured, as a priestess I should be responsible in treating everyone…"

Whether he believed me or not, I couldn't tell, but he nodded to me after being in thought for a long while. "They must be in a box in one of these storage houses. We can check once we finish reorganizing and cleaning them…"

He smiled one of his old grandpa smiles (half mischievious) and walked out.

"Oh, great…" I sighed and put my hands on my hips, looking around the newly clean storage house. I had to take down every box (again) I had placed neatly to look for those books.

Being indebted to Sesshoumaru was surely giving me a lot of work…


	8. Month 2, part 3: Books

**Chapter 8: Month 2, part 3: Books**

* * *

At the end of the day, I obtained 3 books that seemed relevant to demon medicines. Obviously, I was not able to look into all the storage houses so this was basically a win for the first attempt at it. My shoulders ached, my knees hurt as well and my head had been a winning spot for items falling from shelves. I had suffered for someone who had basically tried to kill me multiple times. I must like living a miserable existence.

Any who, I was back in my room, dirt filling my face, hands, clothes and feet. Sweat filled my hair and back, but I was happy. My hands were holding onto three books that could mean the end of my suffering by the hands of a demon lord.

I don't know how long I smiled that night, the only thing is that I woke up the next day still holding on closely to my trophies and still wreaking of sweat.

The door opened slowly and I saw my mom peek in through the small opening with a smile on her face, "Kagome, you're going to be late for school. Breakfast is already on the table."

I yawned and nodded leaving the books to my side and walking to the restroom to take a shower. It felt nice to live the normal teenage life, without worrying about Naraku.

* * *

"You feeling better, Kagome?" Eri asked, as I said good morning and sat down at my seat.

"Yeah, I feel a whole lot better now, thanks." Ayumi and Yuka stood up to look at me. "You seem pale… are you sure you feel all right?"

I rose a hand to my cheek, "Really? I really feel normal, though." Eri stood up next to me and looked directly at my face. That was uncomfortable.

"Have you been eating correctly?" She demanded.

"Yes," I responded tiredly, "Can we drop this conversation; I'm telling you I feel alright."

Eri, Ayumi and Yuka shared a glance, then sighed and sat down. The conversation was over.

We talked a bit more about the dance and what everyone would be wearing, basically normal teenager-esque things, and then, like always, the conversation finished on the subject of Hojo.

"Hojo has been talking nonstop about you since yesterday!" Ayumi exclaimed, accompanying her sentence with a risen eyebrow.

"Did something happen between you and your delinquent boyfriend? Are you focusing in on Hojo now?" Yuka seemed very suspicious, and Eri leaned in closer.

"Yeah Kagome! Tell us!"

I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes, "He took me to the infirmary after I fainted yesterday, and he asked me out again."

"So….?"

I responded, "So, NOTHING. I did not have a fight with my boyfriend, I'm still loyal. But Hojo is just getting on my nerves. I don't know how to get him off my back…"

I placed my forehead on the table and sighed deeply once again.

"Relax, Kagome." Yuka put her hand on my back in a soothing manner, "Just remember that you have to be completely direct with him and we're sure he'll get the point."

Ayumi sighed. "You know… I think you'll have to figure out a way to do that soon, remember that the dance is coming up and I'm sure he's planning the most romantic way to ask you out since you returned to school and all…"

I felt another sigh emerging from my lips. Why was living in the modern world as equally hard as the feudal era?

* * *

I ran home from school in the blazing sun to get a head start on the books in the other storage houses. I don't know if it was because I wanted to resolve the whole Sesshoumaru thing fast, or if it was because I was getting away from Hojo, but never had I felt the energy to clean as I did now.

Grandpa was waiting at the entrance of the shrine with a broom and raised an eyebrow at my panting face. "Kagome! What's the hurry?"

I responded with short breaths, "I wanted… to… clean the storage houses… as soon… as possible…" Grandpa look surprised.

"Really?! Then let's get going then!" He quickly turned around and jogged at a funny pace towards the back of the shrine. It hurt me to see him happy at my supposed selfless gesture, when it was really the cause of ulterior motives.

Nonetheless, I hurried behind him and began my work as soon as he opened the second storage room. This time, however, I looked for books containing any reference to healing potions while I cleaned, reducing the time of the errand. In the end, I found a strange decomposing fin, a book entitled ' _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ ' which I tossed aside, and finally- another book but with a more trustworthy title: " **Magical Herbs For Magical Beings: Healing the Sick Beast"**.

I grabbed the book once I finished cleaning and raced to my room. All in all, I had now 4 books with references to potions for demons, and I just had one small storage room left to clean. My stomach rumbled.

 _The last storage room can wait until tomorrow, right?_

I hid the four books under my bed and proceeded to _finally_ , take a shower.


	9. Month 2, part 4: Girl Talk at Wacdnald's

**Chapter 9: Month 2, part 4: Girl Talk at Wacdnald's**

* * *

The next day was almost a repeat of the school day, gossip by Ayumi, pestering questions regarding Inuyasha by Eri and Yuka and finally, a trip to _Wacdnalds_ to have the **best** afterschool burgers.

They gossiped around and giggled but all I could think about was going home as quickly as possible to raid the last storage room so I was a bit out of tune when Eri asked a question.

"What..?" I asked, once I noticed they were all staring intently at me. I hadn't yet realized that **_I_** was the subject of conversation.

"Kagome," Eri began, "We asked you a question, but you're obviously thinking of something much more time consuming."

"What's wrong? Is Hojo bothering you?" Ayumi asked.

I sat there, perplexed by their ability to pinpoint that something was up, but entertained by their guess of my current thoughts.

"Hojo?" I answered, _when had I ever talked about him_? "Why do you think I'm thinking about him at all?" I was seriously confused.

Ayumi stood up and walked slowly to my side, her eyes never leaving my face and an eyebrow more risen up than normal.

"Well that would be the only other issue you'd have before the dance…"

I forgot that they didn't know about me time travelling through a well in order to save the future of the earth and this modern world. Oh well.

Yuka shocked me by suddenly inclining her face towards me and with the same suspicious glance as Ayumi currently sported.

"That is… Or you're thinking about another person…" She left off the sentence with squinty suspicious eyes.

I stammered a bit. "What makes you think that…?" I couldn't just explain to them, ' _Oh yeah. I'm thinking about how I can restore an arm to a powerful daiyoukai that hates my guts. That way, I can have him as my ally to destroy a demon named Naraku and save the future of the earth.'_ Like… _no_. That would be impossible.

"You're fidgeting!" Eri pointed fiercely at my face, "Who is it, Kagome?!"

Ayumi bent down next to me and looked in my eyes- which made me even _more_ uncomfortable- and asked, "It isn't about your boyfriend, is it?"

Yuka slammed her hands on the table, earning the looks of the people sitting nearby.

"You're thinking about another guy! I can't believe you!"

Ayumi's eyes opened up, reflecting surprise, "You're cheating on your boyfriend?"

Because of the exclamations coming from our table, many people were now looking at me in a disapproving manner.

 _People were thinking I was a whore!_

I felt the heat rush to my face and I stood up immediately. Putting my hands over my chest in an 'X' I reassured everyone in the store, "I am not cheating on my boyfriend! It's all a misunderstanding!"

People started to look away but they still whispered and stole glances on our table. I rolled my eyes and sat back down, looking fiercely at my friends.

" _Thanks a lot guys! Everyone is thinking I'm a whore_!" I whispered.

"Well, you aren't denying you're thinking of _someone else_!" Eri said, following my lead as a whisper.

"Okay, fine. I'm thinking about my boyfriend's older brother… no, _step-brother_ and he-"

Yuka interrupted, "Your boyfriend's brother?!"

"NOT in _THAT_ way! He's sick and I'm trying to help out, so that's why I'm a little out of it these days. I'm worried, you know." I gave my best concerned and saddened face I could muster and waited for their reactions.

Well Sesshomaru _was_ sick… somewhat. I was trying to cure him so it wasn't a complete lie…

The girls reacted like I had hoped, exclaiming, "Poor guy!" and "Your boyfriend must be so worried as well."

Yuka was the only one who kept looking at me with a hint of suspicion.

"And what does he have? Is it a rare disease like what you keep getting?" She raised an eyebrow and awaited my response.

 _Damn_. I hadn't anticipated any questions.

I stuttered. "Well, umm… he-he's had this _thing_ , I mean, _disease_ ever since he's been a kid. It's like umm… a rare condition where he has to remain in like umm… an isolated place and well that's why you've never seen him…" I smiled nervously and began to play with the hem of my school skirt underneath the table.

"That's so sad!" Ayumi said, "I bet he hardly ever goes out with his friends."

"It must be so sad to live in a hospital room," Eri commented.

Yuka seemed much more tranquil regarding my response and held a hint of worry and sadness now in her face as well.

"So I guess you're thinking of what you can do to help?" She asked.

I bowed my head melancholically, "Yeah… although I don't think there's much I can do, you know…"

"Don't worry Kagome!" Ayumi and the girls held a fierce glint in their eyes, "If you need anything, just let us know!"

I giggled nervously.

"Thanks guys, It means a lot…"

Thank god this conversation had gone well. It would have been tough to respond with the complete truth without coming off as a crazy person.

* * *

It was getting dark about the time I got home to the shrine. The girls had insisted to go shopping at a plaza nearby and that had taken up most of my time. I held the nice pink gift bag, evidence of my spending for once in a _very_ long time.

 _It's good to be normal._

We had stopped at a completely new organic perfume store because of the inaugurational "too-good-to-pass-by" prices. I glanced at the pink transparent perfume bottle held in the pink bag and grinned to myself.

 _I wonder if Inuyasha will like it…_

Humming my way up the shrine stairs I thought about the conversation my friends and I had had earlier. I laughed. Well I _was_ thinking of Sesshomaru and not Inuyasha, but not in a _romantic_ way. Ha, ha! Imagine that! Me and _Sesshomaru_ , an item! That would be _ridiculous_ , _really_.

A sudden feeling of dread came over me and a strange memory stopped me in my tracks.

Me, snuggling… with the great white dog.

I felt my face get hot once again involuntarily, remembering the strange situation.

 _It was only an innocent accident._

"Like I would do that on purpose, really!" I exclaimed to no one in particular, exasperated. I held my hand to my neck and that night's unpleasant memories came rushing back.

 _"_ _You were warned, were you not?"_

My body trembled at the memory of his voice and the danger held within it. I had _helped_ him with his injuries and he had _hurt_ me in response. My injuries were almost healed but I could still remember the feel of the poison searing my skin and the tightness of his grip.

"What a jerk!" I yelled again as I stomped into my house.


	10. Month 2, part 5:Perfume & Troubled Heart

**Chapter 10: Month 2, part 5: Perfume & Troubled Hearts**

* * *

I left my shoes once I entered and exclaimed, "I'm home!" Surely Souta and gramps would also be home already. I raised my nose in the air and breathed in the beautiful aroma of dinner coming from the kitchen. My mom's voice also emerged with the aroma. "Kagome? Could you come here for a minute? I'm setting up dinner."

"Sure!" I responded, quickly heading towards the kitchen. I placed my book bag and pink perfume bag on the dining table and hugged my mom for a minute before looking at the dishes she was working on.

"Hey mom, what's cooking? Smells good."

She looked at me and smiled, "Something delicious…"She signaled some small bowls in front of me, "Now put these side dishes on the table, we're almost ready to eat."

I nodded and took a hold of the bowls, heading to the destined table.

"I was getting a bit worried when you didn't come home right after school, Kagome."

I grinned sheepishly, "Well, I went out with my friends to catch up on stuff. Sorry for not mentioning it sooner…" My mom smiled in response and shook her head, "It makes me glad to see you enjoying your time with your friends here," She paused and looked at me suddenly, "Did you eat? I don't want you fainting after that anemia incident…" She placed her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion.

"Yeah- We went to Wacdnald's and after that we went to the opening of an organic perfume shop," I answered, signaling my pink perfume bag.

"Did you buy something nice?"

"Well I saw a small bottle hidden in the back of the shop. They said it was made out of sakura blossoms and other organic flowers that grew only in the countryside." I took a seat at the set table while my mom set my rice bowl in front of me, accompanied by a knowing glance.

"Do you think Inuyasha will like it?"

I smiled in response, "He better!"

* * *

After dinner, I headed upstairs to my room with a heavy stomach and heavy heart. I had homework I had been neglecting since Tuesday that was due tomorrow… and it was kind of my goal not to flunk any subject while I was in my modern world with time to spare.

A yawn escaped my lips once I opened my book in front of me and not before long, I found myself looking out my window into the cool night sky.

 _I wonder what everyone else is up to…_

* * *

"Inuyasha, quit sulking! Kagome will be back in a few days." Shippo said, jumping on Inuyasha and finally standing on his head. Their figures reflected on the back wall, caused by the slow burning flame in the hut.

"Get off me, ya runt! And I'm not sulking!" Inuyasha exclaimed, placing his crossed arms in front of him, "I just don't know why she had to go for an entire week!" He pouted.

"You're the one who said it was okay, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah… I know…"

Kaede's voice broke through the crackling of the flame outside the hut, "Inuyasha, Shippo! Dinner is served!"

"Ha, ha! Imma beat you to dinner, mutt!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping down quickly from Inuyasha's head with a tempting laugh while Inuyasha ran after him, "Not if I kick you out of the way you won't!"

* * *

I woke up with a start caused by my own snoring. The lights were out in my room and I remained at my last conscious position, in front of my homework placed on the wooden desk. I raised a hand up to my mouth as I yawned and with the other, I rubbed my eyes. I glanced at my homework in front of me, still open to the first page of exercises; I hadn't really done much (or anything) for that matter.

I groaned.

 _It's due tomorrow already!_

My eyes were immediately drawn to a glowing red on my nightstand, belonging to my new, digital clock. 2:43 am, it read.

 _More like it's due today!_

I groaned once again and set my forehead on my table. I had ended up sleeping earlier because my head hurt and the practice exercises made no sense!

How would I finish that before class in a few hours?

I glanced towards my window, the side of my face still remaining at rest on my wooden desk. Its funny how I had survived so many circumstances in the feudal era but how much I dreaded doing my homework.

 _Maybe I can ask Ayumi to lend me her homework at homeroom…_

I glanced over at the clock once more and another sight caught my attention. There, on top of the nightstand and besides the clock stood the four books I had spent so long looking for.

I stood up abruptly and gasped. I knew I had forgotten something!

 _I was supposed to clean the last storage room yesterday afternoon!_

I guess the conversation at Wacdnald's had left me completely scatterbrained of the reason I was here in the modern world.

A light wind blew through my window and that was when I finally decided on what to do. I was also more or less trying to avoid the fact that my homework was due in a few hours.

 _What better time than now for some heavy cleaning?_

* * *

Sesshomaru stood looking at his camp by a few meters off, besides a tree. Rin was sitting next to the campfire, playing with some sticks the entourage had gathered to produce the fire. Jaken slept by Ah and Uhn, basking in the warmth the demons and campfire provided.

Rin had been quite different than her usual bouncy self ever since Kagome had left their group. If Sesshomaru had any knowledge of human emotions, it would seem as if she was feeling quite melancholy after the female human's departure.

She inquired a bit about the priestess's group and affinities but Sesshomaru had not been able to fulfill the human child's curiosity. Ever since then, Rin had stopped asking any questions regarding the miko.

She now lay on her back, the pile of sticks left forgotten next to her and directed her wide brown orbs to the starry night sky. Her small hands were placed under the back of her head in a carefree manner and her pink lips parted, emitting a sigh.

"You are troubled, are you not?" Sesshomaru glanced up at the same sky and noted the stars present.

Rin immediately sat up and glanced behind her to the source of the recognizable voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're here!" She smiled. He held his head upwards to the sky but sneaked a glance at the child in question and studied her face.

 _She smiles. That is favorable._

"Hnn."

Rin changed her position and sat alongside him with an eager face. "How was your patrol, milord? Did you find the answer to what you were looking for?"

Sesshomaru kept his eye on the only star in the night sky. It seemed brighter than other nights, he noted.

"I deem this Sesshomaru inquired something, Rin."

A cold wind passed the campfire, noting the serious and upfront situation while Rin's smile faded to a soft frown. She glanced at the starry sky and held her vision on the single brightest star.

It reminded her of Kagome. Kagome could look like other humans, but she always stood out because of her personality; she was always the brightest.

Rin knew how normal humans were always fearful of demons and even more so of the Lord of the Western Lands, but Kagome had always looked past that and held in her company the most unlikely of companions. Rin felt Kagome as someone she could relate to, the only other human she could feel comfortable with. She also had to admit it- Rin had hoped Kagome would stay with them.

"Rin…" She began, "was hoping to see Kagome-sama again."

Sesshomaru had not expected such a blunt request or response from his human ward. He glanced down at her and studied her face once more.

 _Rin misses the miko._

Perhaps it was because she was a human, and a female one at that. Rin had not interacted with many of her race for a long time. It made sense that she would need to have a human influence at this age. It would be up to her to remain with demons or humans in her future.

"Soon, Rin." He replied simply, not moving his sight from the bright star in the night sky.

Rin beamed.


End file.
